Tú de que vas
by NaoBreek
Summary: [A.U]. Él la ama, pero a ella le carcome la duda...-¿En seria me amas?- interrogo. Él sonrió.-Dime kagome, tú de que vas- susurro.[esta historia es en respuesta al reto propuesto por Say's Higurashi en ¡Siéntate!].(OneShot!)


**Pareja: **InuYasha/Kagome

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes **NO **me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

*Esta historia es _"En respuesta al reto propuesto por Say's Higurashi, del foro ¡Siéntate!"*_

**Advertencia:** Seguramente OoC

* * *

Un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, ahora con un deje de tristeza, observaba frente a él un gran árbol de sakura, el cual se mecía con la brisa y provocaba que los pequeños pétalos fueran mecidos en un movimiento sincronizado, algunas de estas cayeron al suelo y otras volaron lejos. Ese árbol le recordaba a ella y su aroma.

\- Kagome...- susurro al viento, con solo recordarla su corazón se regocijaba. Miro el nublado cielo.

Después de meditarlo un tiempo, sus sentimientos se habían aclarado y reconocer a la única dueña de su corazón. Kagome. Aquella mocosa inocente, cariñosa y temperamental, quien lo había cautivado con esa mirada achocolatada desde el primer instante. Ella quien lo acompañó en los buenos y malos momentos de su vida sin soltar su mano jamás.

Y el cómo le pagaba tanto cariño, haciéndola sufrir al preferir a Kikyō- su ahora ex novia-. Esa mujer que solo lo engañaba, fue un ciego. Y cuando por fin había aclarado sus sentimientos. Kagome no le creía. Y le dolía, decidió ganarse su amor y a partir de ese día le dio todo, pero aun así ella no le creía, no la culpaba, él y solamente él tuvo la culpa. Pero aun así le dolía su desconfianza...

-¡Rayos que debo hacer para que me creas cuando te digo que te amo!- grito frustrado, tomando su cabello entre sus manos y tirotearlo.

\- No lo sé...- se sobresaltó al escuchar la dulce voz de Kagome a sus espaldas.- Te juro que no lo sé.- Se giró, y la vio hay, parada frente a él.

-Kagome...-susurro, una pequeña llovizna compenso a caer sobre ellos.

-InuYasha y-yo...- musitó mirando esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba, ¿por qué le costaba creer que en sus palabras?

-shhh- callo sus labios con una casto beso, para tomarla de las manos- Si me dieran a elegir, no lo pensaría dos veces, te elegiría a ti- puso sus manos en su corazón- Porque eres lo mejor que toco mi corazón- susurro-. No hay minuto de mi tiempo, en el cual no estés en mis pensamientos.-, confeso sonrojado.

\- Que necesito de tus labios para respirar...-, se acercó al rostro sonrojado de la joven- Y que mi vida depende de ti.

El oji-dorado inspiró hondamente, notando como el nudo que se había formado en su garganta desaparecía, sonrió al ver esos ojos chocolates brillar tanto, dándole la confianza necesaria para concluir.

\- Si esto no es quererte entonces te juro que no sé qué será, pero mientras lo averiguo, quiero que sepas que te amo-. Y la beso, la beso como nunca había besado a nadie.

Con pasión...

Con cariño...

Pero sobretodo...

Con mucho amor...

-Oh InuYasha- susurro, una vez que termino el beso, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Como pudo dudar tanto de él, estaba más que claro-Yo también te amo- musito abrazándose a su pecho.

Él le correspondió al abrazo. ¡Kami que bien se sentía escuchar que lo amaba! ¡Cómo se lamentaba no haberle confesado su amor mucho antes a su querida Kagome, sabiendo cuanto la amo desde el principio!. Debía admitir que se hubiera ahorrado tantas cosas.

Lo curioso es que eso había sido lo más cursi y empalagoso que jamás había dicho en toda su vida ¡Kami qué vergüenza! Pero bueno, así se sentía realmente. Lo raro es que él con su _mala lengua_, ¿Cómo logro decir algo tan...tan..._sensible_? Khe, se notaba a lenguas que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de esa _niñita._

No lo resistió y la volvió a besar, un beso ardoroso, apasionado y desesperado, pero que tenía más que nada amor, un amor muy fuerte. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una lucha sin ganador. La escucho suspirar, y creyó que estaba perdido. Era mejor que para su bien y el de Kagome, terminaran el beso. Rayos en que estaba pensando ¡estaban en pleno parque! ¡Estúpidas hormonas! ellas tenían la culpa de que su cuerpo perdiera el control.

Con gran esfuerzo, terminaron aquel fogoso beso. Para darse cuenta que estaban tan metidos en su mundo, que no se habían dado cuenta que la lluvia había dado comienzo, y los había empapado a ambos.

Ahora una duda le rondaba en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-Etto... pues yo quería decirte mis sentimientos- se sonrojo-, Y Miroku me dijo que estabas en el parque.

-Ósea que tú...-abrió sorprendido sus ojos.-; Querías decirme que si me creías.- Un tic nervioso surgido en su ojo.

-Je, je sí.

-Ósea que con o sin declaración tú...ibas a decirme que me creías- Ok dijo tanta cursilería para nada. Bueno, no fue para nada, había dicho todo lo que sentía realmente, se había sacado una carga de los hombros.

-¿Estas molesto?- pregunto temerosa.

El rió- No, claro que no tonta, no me arrepiento de lo que dije- sonrieron.

Kagome decidió jugarle una pequeña broma a su amado oji-dorado.

-¿En seria me amas?- interrogo aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Él sonrió, le seguiría el juego, pero lo cambiaría un poco.

-Dime Kagome, tú de que vas- susurro.

Ella solo sonrió, buen contraataque.

**Fin**

* * *

Bien, bien la historia está basada en la canción de Franco De Vita _"Tú de que vas". _Le seré 100% sincera; no sé qué tal está. Soy pésima a la hora de escribir algo romántico, la verdad que para mí esta historia fue demasiado _cursi,_ y corta muuuuy corta T.T. Además la verdadera se me **borro**, lo recuerdo y quiero llorar.

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado

Besos :*

P.D: Historia corregida y pido disculpas a Say's por mis errores, soy despistada xD

Ahora si Adiós.


End file.
